


Late Night Confessions

by Lolsthecat



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Blasphemy, Chibs came for the pussy left before the small talk, Church Smut, F/M, Father Filip, Father Juan, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 23:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10450392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolsthecat/pseuds/Lolsthecat
Summary: Reader hides in a church. Only to be taken into the office by Father Juan. Father Filip catches them making out.... Threesome follows. One shot. Requested on Tumblr.





	

(Y/N) sought shelter in the safety of the church. She sat amongst the pews, pretending to pray, hoping no one would notice her. “Are you ok my child?” a sultry voice said from above her.   
“Y-y-yes Father.” She stuttered. (Y/N) stared at the young father for a moment too long. His puppy dog eyes made her heart leap from her chest. She subconsciously licked her lips as she followed the line of his body. “I’m Juan.” He said sweetly holding his hand out towards her.   
“Oh, right, (Y/N).” She said snapping out of her trance and shaking his hand.   
“Do you mind?” Juan motioned to the space next to her. (Y/N) shook her head, encouraging him to sit with her. “What brings you to the church at this hour?” He questioned, holding her gaze. “Should I not be here?” (Y/N) deflected the question. Juan smiled. He was used to this sort of behaviour. However, he was not used to having a scantily clad dressed woman hanging around in the church. “Is that what you believe?” He asked innocently.   
“Well, I’m not one for religion. I just needed somewhere to hide.” She admitted to him. “I’ll just go.” (Y/N) stood as she tried to exit from the pews. Father Juan stood at the same time, causing (Y/N)’s ass to drag across his crotch. She felt his half-hard cock rub against her. He didn’t want her to leave. He felt an unfamiliar fire in his loins, one that he wanted explore with her. “Come with me.” His voice was low and demanding. He dragged (Y/N) with him through the church and into an office.

Father Juan rubbed his hand through his thick dark hair. He was panicking. He paced the office, contemplating his next move. “Why...” Before (Y/N) could finish her sentence Father Juan had her by the waist. His breath was rugged and forced.

“I’m trying my best to resist you... live by my vows but...” His eyes roamed over her figure from head to toe. “It’s a struggle.” His tongue darted out and trailed along his lips. (Y/N) was entranced by him. He looked over her as if she was his prey. He swooped for the kill, slamming her against the desk. A moan trickled over her lips. Her chest erratically rose and fell as his hands worked their way up to her breasts. (Y/N)’s body tingled at his touch, before she could react, his lips attacked hers.

Father Filip was startled by the sound of falling objects coming from within his office. He quietly pushed open his door expecting to catch a thief in the act, not Father Juan making out with young lady. Father Filip was torn between two frames of mind. Should he put a stop to it or enjoy the scene as it unfolded in front of him? Going against everything he believed in he stepped in the room, closing the door behind him. The sound of the latch click over caused Father Juan to turn with a start. His pupils were blown with lust, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. He cleared his throat to speak. “Father Filip... I-... It’s no-“  
“Don’t stop on my behalf.” His thick Scottish accent rolled of his tongue with a purr. (Y/N) was lost and confused but something in her screamed to go along with it. She shrugged her shoulders. “Bless me Father for I have sinned.” She whispered seductively pulling Father Juice by his shirt. She slipped on top of the desk, opening her legs to accommodated Father Juan.

It didn’t take long for things to heat up. Father Filip sat on the sofa opposite the desk and watched as (Y/N) lay across it naked. Juan’s name fell from her lips like a prayer as his tongue tasted her. She was atoning for her sins underneath him, thanking God as he sent her flying over the edge. Father Filip watched intently, pumping at his own cock as she writhed around into oblivion.

(Y/N) regained her composure; she wanted him inside her... both of them. She moved her naked form from the table and straddled Father Filip’s lap. Filip moved to lay across the couch with (Y/N) on top of him. Taking his cock in her hand she sank down onto it. A string of swears and moans came from both of them. She rocked her hips into him, her walls stretching around his member. Once the slight pain had turned into pleasure she turned to Juan beckoning him to join. Father Juan was in awe but slightly unsure of what to do. His hands flew up to remove his dog collar. “No,” she moaned at him, “leave it on.” Juan obeyed; unbuttoning his pants he stepped out of them and moved towards her. Juan slowly circled his long slender finger around her puckered hole before he pushed it into her. (Y/N) was in pure ecstasy, as Father FIlip pushed up into her so did Father Juan’s finger.

The sound of moaning and slapping skin filled the room. Father Juan had managed to slip three fingers into her. “I... need... you... in... me” she gasped to Juan in between Filip’s thrusts. Juan didn’t need to be told twice. Without hesitation he pushed his cock inside her, filling her to the hilt. Filip and Juan stilled their motions until (Y/N) nodded for them to move.

Juan’s hands tugged at her hair, causing her to arch her back. Filip’s lips attacked her neck taking full advantage of the access Juan had given to him. They moved in tandem, as one pulled out the other pushed in. Juan slapped her ass as his thrusts became more forceful. (Y/N) scratched at Filip’s skin in both pain and pleasure. “Oh God!” She chanted again and again as she rapidly approached the edge. Father Juan moved his body over hers. “He won’t save you now” he grunted in her ear before biting down hard on her shoulder. His words sent her flying over the edge. Father Filip held her body tight as her erupting orgasm caused her to twitch and writhe between them. Her body pulsated onto the Fathers’ cocks, causing them to simultaneously cum deep inside her. “Damn lass!” Father Filip growled deeply.

Juan was the first to pull out of her. He fell back on the opposite side of the couch, exhausted. (Y/N) climbed off of Filip’s now soft cock. Her legs wobbled as she made an attempt to stand. Father Juan reached up and pulled her down towards him, laying her next to him. Father Filip took that as his cue to leave. He slung his clothes back on and exited the room. (Y/N) rubbed small circles on his clothed chest. “Bless me Father for I have sinned” She laughed, smiling up at him.


End file.
